The Elevator at the Mishima Zaibatsu
by kandisi
Summary: Hwoarang and Jin aren't seeing each other anymore, but over an hour of being trapped together in an elevator at the Mishima Zaibatsu will change THAT. Yaoi, Jin/Hwo. Written for the prompt 'Forced Union' on livejournal at wtf27.


**A/N:** I was originally going to use Jin & Lei for this prompt, but... then there would've been too much 'talking', LOL. Jin & Hwoarang fit a little better. This is for the prompt 'Forced Union' at wtf27 on Livejournal. I could have had Jin & Hwoarang get married instead for the prompt, but... yeah, couldn't think of how to make that work. The next prompt I'm going to work on will either be 'Pornstars' or 'Hookers', and you can imagine how those will work in this fandom, if I indeed turn them into Tekken fics, lol.

Well, read on! Please R&R!

**The Elevator at the Mishima Zaibatsu**

"Alright, get on with it. I wanna know why you had me come out to this damned place."

Jin Kazama, who was currently facing the translucent windows of his high Mishima Zaibatsu office, turned around.

"I want you to take me back."

Hwoarang smirked, brushing a few tendrils of bright red hair out of his face.

"In your dreams. I knew it was a bad idea to come here and see you. Fuck this, I'm leaving."

Hwoarang stood up and headed for the large, double doors to Jin's office, immediately opening them and walking through the doors without looking back. Hwoarang walked down the elongated hallway, and headed for the elevators.

The elevator's doors parted, and Hwoarang got inside. He hit the button for the first floor. The doors were about to close, when Jin stopped them with his right-hand and got inside of the elevator as well.

Hwoarang sighed. "Kazama, you know this is a lost cause, right?"

Wrong.

"No, it's not," Jin said as the elevator doors closed, "You will take me back. I will see to it."

"You can't _make_ me date you," Hwoarang sighed once more, rolling his eyes to add to his gestures of mockery.

"Why, Hwoarang?" Jin questioned following, "Why? I thought we had something really good going."

"Why? WHY? Because you're _insane_, that's why," Hwoarang smirked, folding his arms, "I even ran into Wulong earlier today at a bar and he had an enormous purple bruise from where you whapped him on the face."

"Lei had it coming..." Jin murmured, "He was questioning my motives, and he's getting close... too close..."

"So you decided to punch his lights out for that?"

"Well you don't have to put it like that..." Jin muttered.

Just then, the elevator gave a violent shake, as Jin caught the railing and Hwoarang fell to the floor.

The elevator had stopped.

"What the fuck?" Hwoarang questioned from his spot on the floor, "What's going on here?"

"I think the elevator froze..." Jin sighed.

Great. Just fuckin' dandy.

Hwoarang stood, and tried to force the doors open with his hands.

No use?

No use...

"God_damnit_," Hwoarang cussed, kicking the metal doors.

"Stop it Hwoarang," Jin sighed, "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"Alright then, what do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we just sit tight until my employees get us out of this mess."

Hwoarang punched the wall.

This was going to be a _long_ day...

_**One Hour Later...**_

Hwoarang and Jin Kazama were sitting on the floor, at opposing sides of the elevator – both with their shirts off. It had gotten rather hot in the elevator, after all.

"Hey, you remember that time Steve got spiked?" Jin asked.

Hwoarang nodded, laughing out loud. "Oh yeah, that time that someone dropped some GHB in his beer. Damn did he ever start to act crazy... He got up on stage and sang karaoke. How's it go? He's a cool... blonde, scheming trick... you want him so much you feel _sick!_ The boy can't help it, he really can't help it now..."

"They stalk him in the halls, tease him with cat calls. He's a combination... of Tom Cruise, Zac O'tool, high school, high school confidential," Jin sang.

Hwoarang laughed again. "Yeah, then Fox passed-out on stage, and you and I had to carry him out to the cab. Then we had to carry Wulong there."

"Lei's always drunk," Jin said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, yeah..." Hwoarang trailed, "But you're not exactly helping much in that department... Wulong, Fox and I have all been drinking a lot more ever since you decided to go all 'darkside' on us. Hell, Xiaoyu's probably poppin' pills as we speak."

"Oh she is not," Jin remarked, rolling his eyes once more, "When D.A.R.E. came to Mishima High, Ling wrote the winning essay on anti-drugs."

"Well figures miss goody-goody wouldn't be down," Hwoarang replied, then wondering something else, "Hey, are you... ya know, _interested_ in Xiaoyu?"

Jin shook his head. "We've already been over this. You know I'm not interested in anyone but you."

"Yeah? I told you I'm not interested, what are you gonna do about it?"

"_This_," Jin said, pouncing atop Hwoarang. He pinned either of Hwoarang's wrists above his head, and began kissing the redhead deeply.

Surprisingly, Hwoarang didn't try to fight Jin off, instead welcoming the kiss. Hwoarang did, however, try to unpin his arms, though to no avail. No matter how strong he was, Jin was pretty damned strong, too.

Hwoarang opened his mouth as Jin's tongue slipped inside, before Jin broke from the kiss and began moving his mouth down the side of Hwoarang's neck. Hwoarang moaned at this, especially when Jin's mouth reached one of his nipples.

"Oh fuck, Jin..." Hwoarang gasped, bucking against the other man.

Jin's right-hand reached downwards, searching for the clasp to Hwoarang's belt buckle. Jin's hand slipped beneath the waistband of Hwoarang's boxers, until...

The doors opened.

Nina Williams, Eddy Gordo, and Lars Alexandersson.

They all blinked.

"Uh... what the fuck are you guys... _doing?_" Lars inquired, followed by a shrug from Eddy. Eddy was lying, though. He totally knew what was going down.

Nina became excited. Yaoi-action! "Busted," Nina sang.

Uh oh.

Before Hwoarang could say anything, Jin smirked, stood up, and without speaking a word to the three onlookers, Jin pressed the 'up' button on the elevator. When the elevator was between floors, Jin then hit the 'stop' button.

And _now_ Jin and Hwoarang could get back down to business...

All this trouble just to fuck Hwoarang in an elevator.

But it was worth it.

Little did Hwoarang know that Jin had had this entire thing premeditated.

Go Jin.


End file.
